


Holy Terror

by Pineprin137



Series: Wincest Codas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Coda, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Guilt, Guilty Dean Winchester, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lies, M/M, Mention of Kevin Tran - Freeform, Mention of Sheriff Jody Mills, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Stressed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Angelic voyeurism was never part of the deal.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Codas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671544
Kudos: 55





	1. For You, I Would Do It All

”Wait. If you know where we’re goin’, then that means you’ve been listenin’ in--Are you hearin’  _ everything _ between me and Sam?” 

Dean’s mind raced. 

If Zeke could hear all of their conversations… _ Shit. _ That meant he knew what they talked about when it was just the two of them. 

Every time they argued about the radio station while on their way to a job.

Their hesitant musings about Dad and reminiscing over their shared childhood...

The unmistakably soft words they exchanged in dark motel rooms...

The sound of Sam’s name on Dean’s lips when they crossed the finish line and collapsed tangled together...

Fuck. If Zeke could  _ hear  _ everything, did that mean that he  _ felt  _ everything, too? 

Dean swallowed down a lump of revulsion. 

It was one thing to know that he and his brother danced the horizontal mambo whenever they had a few seconds to catch their breath. Yeah, it was wrong, but, damn, it was just so _right_. 

Although they didn't share it with anyone, they figured Cas probably knew.  Kevin, too, probably. 

There’s no way their prophet hadn't heard anything...suspicious...after being stuck in the bunker for so long. 

_ And there was that one time Sheriff Mills almost caught them making out like teenagers in Baby... _

But those were people the brothers trusted. Cas, Kevin, Jody--they were family. They'd shown their love to Sam and Dean time and time again, risking their lives to help them save the world. 

On the other hand, Zeke was just a random angel. He'd been the one to show up first- well, second- when Dean prayed. Cas had vouched for him, but Dean still didn’t know him, not really. All he knew was that Zeke was supposedly mending Sammy, but even then, he had to take it on faith. He had no way of knowing if Zeke was on the up-and-up. 

One thing Dean knew for sure was that he didn’t want ol' Zeke to be riding shotgun whenever he and Sammy were gettin' busy. 

“No. Just a word here and there,” Zeke said, finally. There was a long pause. He spoke again. “I have better things to do with my time than eavesdrop..." the angel said condescendingly, "...like heal your brother.” 

Well, that was a relief, at least. “Okay. ’cause here’s the thing-” 

Without so much as a heads up, Zeke was gone, and he was once again talking to his brother. 

Sam picked up mid-sentence, right where Zeke had taken over.

“I mean, I was gonna say-” He leaned back and shoved a hand through his hair. 

The familiar gesture soothed Dean a little, although he was now super aware that Zeke could be listening in.

“--it seems like it’s getting really quiet out there, you know? I mean, not a peep from the angels--Even _Buddy Boyle_ goes off the air and stops recruiting for him…”

“Obviously, 'calm before the storm,” Dean replied. 

He was getting better at hiding his surprise, but it also helped that he was driving Baby and had an excuse to not have to avoid eye contact. 

Goddammit! He _hated_ keeping his brother in the dark. 

It felt... _ wrong _ . 

Not to mention, it was getting harder. Sam wasn't an idiot. He was starting to catch on that something wasn't right. He'd been noticing the time jumps, caught Dean slipping up a few times, and he wasn't accepting the Trials as a valid excuse anymore.


	2. One More Lie...

An hour later, they pulled into a cheap motel off of the highway and hauled their bags inside. It wasn’t anything to write home about, but the beds looked decent, and there was a mini-fridge where they could store the beer. 

Dean claimed the first shower without asking. He just carried his shit into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Dropping his duffle on the small counter, he sat down heavily on the closed toilet and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Shucking his clothes off, he climbed into the tub and turned the showerhead on. He turned the faucet on as hot as it would go and braced himself against the wall so he could dip his head to let the water flow down his back. 

His stomach was in knots. He was exhausted after tossing and turning. His head was throbbing, and no matter how many times he stretched, he couldn’t loosen the tension cramping his overworked muscles. 

He was  _ lying to Sam _ , dammit. He  _ hated _ lying to Sam. It made him feel awful--mentally, emotionally,  _ and _ physically. 

Sam pounded on the closed bathroom door. _“Dean, hurry up, man! I gotta go!”_

Dean closed his eyes, but the tears slipped free regardless. 

No matter how much he wanted to tell Sam about Zeke, he wouldn’t. 

Not yet. 

Not until Zeke assured him Sam was on the mend. 

Dean grabbed the bar of soap and quickly washed up. 

_ As soon as I get the green light _ , he promised himself, as the suds slid from his body,  _ I’ll tell you, Sammy.  _

_ I’ll tell you the truth. The whole truth. And, nothing but the truth- _

He swallowed down sour guilt and clenched his fists at his sides. 

" _So_ _ help me, God." _


End file.
